Libertad encadenada
by PrincesLynx
Summary: La oscuridad corre por sus venas, pero su corazón es puro. ¿Luz o oscuridad? Una batalla interna, una batalla por la libertad, una libertad que él no la dejará tener y por la que ella luchará. ¿Podrá escaparse de las cadenas que le unen a su destino?
1. Prólogo

_**Nuevo fic de Harry Potter, esto es un universo alterno en donde Hermione nunca fue a Howarts sino a Durmstrang, por lo tanto no es amiga de Harry ni de Ron. Albus Dumbledore no ha muerto, ni tampoco Fred, ni Tonks, ni Remus, Ni Sirius Black. Los acontecimientos del 6º y del 7º libro no se tienen en cuenta. Si tienen dudas, no duden en preguntármelas.**_

**Prólogo:**

Las cadenas la aprisionaban, pero no sentía dolor; las miradas acusadoras de los magos y brujas que presidían el juicio la taladraban, pero no sentía miedo. Era consciente de todo a su alrededor, intentaba calmarse mientras que Albus Dumbledore apelaba a los jueces a favor de su inocencia. La votación tuvo lugar y ella quedó libre de los cargos y en manos del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Se levantó de la silla y con paso seguro se puso a la izquierda del mago. Salieron por la puerta, pero un grito hizo que la chica detuviera sus pasos:

-ASESINA.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y encontró a una bruja siendo sujeta por un mago. Hermione le sonrió cínicamente y siguió andando. Lo era, era una asesina, pero él tuvo la culpa. Nunca debió matar a Hermes.

_**Espero que os guste**_

_**Un beso.**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Nuevo fic y de Harry Potter, sí, estoy loca, pero la idea ha surgido sola. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.k. Rowling. Espero que les guste.**_

**1.- Presentaciones oscuras.**

Oscura y estrellada así era la noche en que los jóvenes magos y brujas volvían de nuevo a Howarts. Harry Potter junto con sus amigos Ron y Neville hablaban mientras veían a los grupos de primero siendo seleccionados. Era el último año para Harry y sabía lo que vendría después: la lucha contra Lord Voldemort. En esos 7 años de educación mágica. Harry se había enfrentado muchas veces a Voldemort y Harry siempre había vencido de una manera u otra. Hacía apenas 3 meses que no se sabía nada de Voldemort y sus secuaces y aunque Harry agradecía un poco de paz, tenía un mal presentimiento de que Voldemort estaba tramando algo malo.

Los últimos alumnos fueron seleccionados por el sombrero y fue la profesora Mcgonagall la que presidió el acto ya que el profesor Albus Dumbledore estaba ausente, cosa extraña, porque nunca se había perdido una cena de selección. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y dejaron paso al ilustre Director que con paso calmado se dirigió a su puesto en el centro de la mesa de profesores y dijo:

-Otra año más, mis queridísimos alumnos. Bienvenidos alumnos nuevos y bienvenidos alumnos viejos. Como ya sabéis…

Las puertas del Gran Comedor abriéndose, interrumpieron el discurso. Una chica caminaba por los pasillos con paso firme y con la cabeza alta con una pose altiva y orgullosa. La chica tenía el pelo moreno largo y rizado, unos ojos castaños claros que ahora mismo reflejaban hostilidad, tenía un cuerpo con curvas y era de una estatura media. Vestía el uniforme del colegio, aunque no llevaba la corbata y la camisa la llevaba desabrochada dando a revelar un bonito escote ya que la capa también la llevaba desbrochada. Todos se la quedaron mirando. La chica se paró enfrente del director y este dijo:

-Ya creía que tendría que ir a por ti.

La chica no respondió y Dumbledore posó su varita en la cabeza de la chica y los colores de su uniforme, antes neutros, se volvieron rojos y dorados. La chica le dirigió una mirada hostil y fue caminando hasta la mesa de los leones, hasta que un chico de la mesa de Slytherin dijo:

-Otra sangre sucia más.

La chica levantó la cabeza y escaneó todas las mesas y todos los alumnos hasta que dio con el que había dicho el comentario que la miraba con una risa burlona. Jane sacudió su varita y el chico chilló de dolor ya que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas que sangraban. Todos los alumnos empezaron a chillar, mientras que la chica se quedó allí impasible viendo al chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya, tu sangre es roja como la mía. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?- dijo Hermione burlándose del chico que se retorcía de dolor y del susto.

Los profesores corrieron hacia el chico que cada vez se ponía más blanco hasta que Severus Snape la miró y dio una sacudida con su varita al chico y todas las heridas y la sangre desaparecieron. Severus se dirigió a la chica y le dijo:

-En Howarts está prohibida cierta clase de magia.

La chica ni se inmutó y se dirigió a la mesa de Griffindor en donde sus compañeros se hicieron a un lado.

El director volvió a su sitio y dijo con voz pesar:

-Hoy se ha incorporado a nuestras filas una alumna nueva, que viene del colegio de Durmstrang y que ha sido seleccionada para la casa Gryffindor, la señorita Hermione Jane Granger.

Nadie aplaudió, solo se la quedaron mirando hasta que Neville dijo:

-¿Granger?

-¿Pasa algo señor Lombotton?-preguntó el Director.

-¿Ha dicho usted Granger?

-Si, me apellido Granger, Lombotton y sí soy la hija de los famosos mortífagos que murieron en la primera guerra.- dijo Hermione Jane Granger.

Silencio. El Gran Comedor, era un silencio absoluto, hasta que Harry Potter se levantó de la silla y la señaló con la varita.

-Quita eso de mi cara, Potter, porque si no Lord Voldemort será el último de tus problemas.-dijo Hermione quedamente mientras se servía pudín de calabaza.

Chillidos por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores al escuchar el nombre del mago más tenebroso de todos atravesaron la sala, Albus pidió calma y dijo:

-Harry baja tu varita, no sabes nada de la señorita Granger y no puedes juzgar a la gente solo por su sangre o por sus familiares, porque los hijos no tienen culpa de las decisiones de sus padres.

Harry bajó la varita avergonzado, era cierto, él no sabía nada de ella, a lo mejor era una víctima más de la guerra, quizás sus padres fueron obligados o estuvieran bajo la maldición _imperio_. Harry volvió a su asiento y empezó a comer, pronto la mesa de los leones lo secundó y las demás casas también.

En la mesa de los profesores, nadie probaba bocado y el director solo tenía ojos para la chica nueva, se acordaba de la discusión de hace una hora con la chica.

_*********Recuerdo*********_

_Estaba en su despacho, mirando a la jovencita que tenía en frente, una jovencita peculiar, con un temperamento explosivo._

_-Buenos, estarás aquí en Howarts donde serás mi responsabilidad y quedaras en la casa Gryffindor._

_-¿Tiene miedo de que me vuelva malvada si me pone en Slytherin?-dijo la chica con una mueca burlona._

_-No eres malvada.- dijo Dumbledore y la chica abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida._

_-Sabe lo que hice._

_-Lo sé, pero no eres malvada, quizás explosiva sea la palabra.-dijo el Director con una sonrisa._

_La chica lo miró y también sonrió, el director no la miraba mal, sabía porque lo hizo y aunque su actuación no estaba justificada, lo entendía. Una oleada de gratitud sintió Hermione por todo su cuerpo. La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a la profesora Mcgonagall._

_-Minerva, la chica estará en su casa, ya he mandado su baúl y sus cosas a la torre._

_Minerva asintió, sin despegar la mirada del director._

_-y ¿Neru?-preguntó Hermione.- ¿estará conmigo, cierto?_

_-Su lechuza estará en la Lechuceria.-dijo Minerva sin mirarla._

_-Neru no es una lechuza, es una serpiente.- dijo Hermione, mirando seria a la profesora._

_-¿¡UNA SERPIENTE!- gritó Minerva.- esa cosa no puede estar en el castillo._

_Hermione se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla al momento._

_-Ni se le ocurra hablar de Neru en ese tono tan despectivo.-dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de furia._

_-Albus, dígale a la señorita Granger.-cuando pronunció el apellido, lo hizo como si le costara, y ella lo notó.- que no puede tener una serpiente, esto es Howarts._

_-Señorita Granger, sabe usted que no puedo dejarle que su serpiente este por el castillo, eso causaría una gran conmoción._

_Hermione abrió los ojos indignada y luego decepcionada, nadie la entendía, nadie entendía el cariño que le profesaba a su serpiente, ella creía que el profesor lo entendería, pero no. Sintió la furia por todo su cuerpo y los objetos de la habitación empezaron a vibrar._

_-Si Neru no está conmigo, yo no estaré en este colegio.- dijo Hermione._

_-¿Acaso cree usted que le admitirán en otro colegio?- dijo Minerva con burla._

_-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo iba a ir a otro colegio?- dijo Hermione mirando con altanería a la profesora._

_Albus había comprendido las palabras de Hermione y suspiró._

_-Hermione, tendrás a tu serpiente en Howarts, pero nada de sustos, nada de dejarla libre por las noches._

_Hermione asintió y se tocó una cicatriz que tenía en su dedo índice. A los pocos minutos una sombra venia deslizándose por el suelo y trepó hasta el cuerpo de Hermione. La serpiente miraba con ojos feroces a los dos adultos allí presentes._

_-Nos quedamos en Howarts Neru, pero nada de asustar a los valientes Gryffindor, no queremos que piensen cosas inapropiadas._

_Hermione salió del despacho del director, dejando a una profesora lívida y un director preocupado._

_*******Fin del Recuerdo*******_

Severus Snape también estaba viendo la mesa de Gryffindor, el hechizo que había realizado la chica era de magia negra, un hechizo _ilusionador_, creando la imagen de las heridas y la sangre. Una ilusión, magia negra. Esa chica era poderosa.

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor todos comían mientras le echaban miradas de soslayo a Hermione que continuaba impasible comiendo. Al terminar la cena y los postres, todos los alumnos fueron conducidos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Una vez dentro de la sala común, Hermione que había entrado la última, vio como todos los chicos estaban pálidos mirando un punto en concreto. Hermione vio adonde se dirigían las miradas y vio que era Neru, la causante de esa palidez ya que estaba sentada cerca del fuego. Hermione se dirigió hacia la serpiente y ésta al olerla se enrosco en su cintura posando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras Hermione la acariciaba.

-No os hará daño, es mi serpiente.-dijo Hermione.

-Esa cosa es tu ¿mascota?-dijo una chica.

-Cuida tu lengua cuando te vayas a referir a Neru.-dijo Hermione mirándola con furia.

-Tú eres una hija de los mortífagos más poderoso y malvados de la historia del mundo mágico, has herido a un chico delante nuestra con magia negra, tienes una serpiente de mascota, vienes del colegio con más mala reputación del mundo. ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Neville

-Me expulsaron de Durmstrang y Dumbledore me acogió en el colegio.-dijo Hermione con aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué te expulsaron de Howarts?-preguntó una chica

-Por matar a un compañero de clase.-dijo Hermione sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Silencio. Un silencio tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, mientras Hermione seguía acariciando a su serpiente.

-¿Y lo dices así?-dijo Harry Potter con furia.- Eres como tus padres.

Hermione lo miró, Neru siseó y un segundo después Hermione tenía su varita apuntando el cuello de Harry.

-Nunca, ¿me oyes? Digas que me parezco a ellos. JAMAS. ¿Lo entiendes?

Hermione apretaba con furia su varita, varios chicos sacaron su varita para defender a Harry, pero Neru se irguió en todo su largo y no los dejaba pasar.

-No me conoces, no sabes quién soy. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Tú el que dicen que eres el héroe del mundo mágico. Tú que solo eres un niño que no sabe nada de la vida. Nunca más vuelvas a compararme con esos traidores.

Harry la miraba, sentía miedo, ya que podía sentir como el poder mágico de Hermione le asfixiaba. Hermione bajó su varita y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

-Nunca me compares con esos sucios mortífagos, ya que ellos me condenaron a esta vida. Por culpa de ellos he pasado 17 años de mierda. No me interesa la pureza de la sangre ya que yo misma soy sangre sucia, mis dos padres eran muggles y los dos fueron tan idiotas para traicionar a los suyos. Así que JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ME PAREZCO A ELLOS.-dijo Hermione, gritando la última parte mientras los cristales de todas las ventanas de Howarts explotaban.

Todos en la sala común estaban sorprendidos por esa declaración y gritaron asustados cuando las ventanas estallaron. A los pocos minutos llegaron Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Minerva.

-¿Fue ella?-preguntó el director.

Los alumnos asintieron y el director y el profesor Snape subieron la escalinata que llevaba a los dormitorios. En una de esas habitaciones estaba Hermione acariciando a Neru, mientras que Neru pasaba su lengua por el cuello de ésta. Los profesores entraron en la habitación y no dijeron nada.

-Me compararon con ellos.-dijo Hermione con sequedad.- Saben lo que hice.

-Debes controlarte, así solo llamaras su atención.- dijo Snape.

-Él ya sabía que estoy viva y ahora también sabe que estoy en Howarts.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la camiseta dejando ver su espalda desnuda en donde se podía ver la palabra _"MIA"_

Mientras en una habitación, el Señor Oscuro estaba sentado en su sillón viendo un espejo. Un espejo que no le reflejaba a él, sino a una chica. Su Chica. Su Hermione.

"_Por fin estas aquí, serás mía, mi reina, la hija de mi heredero, no podrás escapar a tu destino, no podrás escapar a la profecía, no podrás escapar de mí. Tu poder me pertenece, tu cuerpo me pertenece, tu alma y tu corazón deben ser míos. Tú eres mía. Estamos unidos por sangre, estamos unidos por la oscuridad que reina en nuestros corazones, por más que huyas, por más que luches, la oscuridad es tu única forma de mi vida. No volverás a escapar de mí. No sabes cuánto ansío esos ojos llenos de odio. Tu mirada de odio me excita y me llenan de dicha."_

__

_**Muchos Besos**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y lo han puesto en alerta o en favoritos. Un cordial saludo a Laurayuli, a Mione y a Valnir. Los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.k. Rowling.**_

**2.- Sangre negra.**

Los rayos del alba despertaron a Hermione, como si esos rayos fueran su propio despertador. Había sobrevivido a la primera noche en Howarts de una forma más o menos exitosa. Hermione se incorporó y se quedó sentada mirando la nada, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba a Neru.

_********Recuerdos*****_

_-Él ya sabía que estoy viva y ahora también sabe que estoy en Howarts.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la camiseta dejando ver su espalda desnuda en donde se podía ver la palabra __"MIA"_

_Albus hizo un ademán de tocarla, pero Hermione rápidamente se apartó._

_-No la toque, puede estar maldita.- dijo ésta mientras se volvía a poner la camisa. Hermione miró a Snape y este sintió un picor diferente a los acostumbrados en el brazo donde tenía la marca tenebrosa.- Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad?_

_-Si.- dijo Snape.- Soy un espía más bien._

_-Te juegas la vida a cada segundo, eres un hombre muy valiente, te admiro.- dijo Hermione, mientras Snape la miraba con asombro. No había temor, no había miedo, simplemente admiración de verdad. _

_- Supongo que tendrás que informarle de todo esto, que estoy aquí.- prosiguió Hermione mientras cogía un mechón de su pelo y con un movimiento de varita se lo cortó.- Toma, esto le pondrá de buen humor, con esto sabrá realmente que no mientes._

_Snape cogió el mechón de pelo, la prueba irrefutable de que era ella._

_Albus miró toda la escena con endereza, sabía del destino de ella y sintió pena, pena por todo lo que esa chica había padecido en toda su vida._

_-Deje de mirarme así.- dijo Hermione.- Con su permiso tengo sueño, mañana me espera un día duro._

_Albus y Snape asintieron y bajaron a la sala común, donde todos los alumnos los esperaban con impaciencia._

_-La señorita Granger necesita compresión y no ofensas, no sabéis nada de su vida y a mi no me corresponde decirlo, pero no toleraré mas falta de respeto.- dijo Albus deteniéndose un breve momento en Harry._

_Todos los alumnos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Las chicas que compartían habitación con Hermione, entraron cautelosas. _

_Hermione las sintió entrar y percibió su miedo, con un toque de varita, los doseles de su cama se cerraron, dejándole en una intranquila oscuridad. Conjuró un pequeño hechizo y un deje de luz salió de su varita y se posó encima de su cabeza. Odiaba la oscuridad._

_******Fin del Recuerdo*****_

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde se duchó y se vistió con su uniforme, igual de rebelde: falda por encima de la rodilla, camisa con dos botones desabrochados por arriba y por abajo y con la corbata anudaba en su muñeca izquierda con la capa desbrochada.

Volvió de nuevo al cuarto y ordenó su mochila para ese día, mientras Neru se enroscaba su cintura y posaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Salió y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, vio con satisfacción como no había nadie en la sala común y como todas las ventanas estaban ya arregladas.

El Gran Comedor, estaba casi desierto, solo había pocas personas y la mayoría de otras casas. Su mesa estaba vacía a excepción de ella y en la mesa de los profesores solo estaba Albus, quien levantó su copa cuando la vio entrar. Ella sonrió quedamente, mientras que Neru siseaba.

Hemione empezó a comer su desayuno mientras que Neru la observaba y pasaba su lengua por el cuello de ésta haciéndole cosquillas. Disfrutó de un buen desayuno y cuando casi acababa, los alumnos empezaron a entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Los de su casa se acercaron cautelosamente, aunque nadie se puso a su alrededor, la serpiente y la chica misma los intimidaba demasiado. Neru siseó y enfocó su mirada en Harry Potter que al escuchar el siseó levantó la cabeza y miró a la serpiente ya que ésta lo miraba fijamente.

"_Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. No eres más que un niño, un niño que tiene el destino de mi Hermione en sus manos. Espero que sirvas para algo bueno"_

Harry se quedó transpuesto y empezó a comer con las palabras de la serpiente aun resonando en su cabeza.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa, mientras las lechuzas surcaban los cielos llevándoles a los niños las cartas. Varias lechuzas se dirigieron a Hermione y ésta las miró con cara de rabia. Las lechuzas dejaron las cartas. Hermione miró las cartas y abrió la primera de ellas. La carta empezó a temblar y se convirtió en una figura humana que la mirada con los ojos lleno de furia.

-ASESINA, eso es lo único que eres. Deberías pudrirte en la cárcel más asquerosa del mundo…

-Me aburres.-dijo Hermione y la carta con figura humana se quedó perpleja

-Te mataré, te juro que te mataré.- dijo la figura mientras todo el Gran Comedor posaba su mirada en Hermione y en la figura.

Una carcajada escalofriante retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor.

-Creo que de las dos, usted será la primera en ver a Alejandro.- dijo Hermione, mientras que la figura de la carta se quedaba lívida y estalló en llamas.

-Que mujer mas patética.- dijo Hermione, mientras abría la otra carta. Mientras Hermione abría la carta se iba quedando lívida, hasta que al final una sonrisa surcó su rostro.- Víctor nos manda saludos, aunque esta bastante enfadado.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa con la última carta todavía en su mano y salió del Gran Comedor, mientras todos los alumnos y profesores la miraban.

Un chico de la mesa de Slytherin sonrió. Esa chica era una perfecta serpiente y nunca mejor dicho, tenía la belleza y la frialdad. Draco Malfoy sonrió con su típica sonrisa de medio lado. Sabía que pronto esa chica estaría al lado de su Señor.

Mientras, Hermione caminaba por los terrenos del castillo, hasta que llegó hasta los bordes del Bosque Prohibido y Neru bajó de su cintura.

-Cuídate y se buena. No molestes a los animales que viven allí. Regresaré por ti a las 7 de la tarde, así que intenta ser puntual.

Neru siseó en respuesta y se adentró dentro del Bosque mientras que Hermione volvía de nuevo al castillo para dirigirse a clase, tenía transformaciones con las serpientes. Ella sonrió, era hora de hacerse notar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En otro lado del castillo, en las mazmorras concretamente, el profesor Snape estaba tumbado en su cama descansando después de la noche que había tenido que pasar. Había ido a darle las noticias al Señor Oscuro, noticias que Él había agradecido y mucho.

_*********Recuerdos**********_

_Severus Snape estaba en la mansión en donde estaba asentado Lord Voldemort. Se dirigió a la puerta y llamó quedamente, hasta que Colagusano le abrió la puerta, sorprendido con su visita._

_-Dime Severus, ¿por qué estás aquí si yo no te he hecho llamar?_

_-Tengo noticias mi Señor._

_- ¿Qué clase de noticias, Severus?-dijo el Señor Oscuro aburrido._

_-Noticias sobre la señorita Granger._

_Voldemort abrió los ojos, pero pronto su cara volvió a ser una mascara indiferente._

_-¿Qué noticias son?_

_-Está en Howarts._

_-¿En Howarts? Según mis informes ella estaba en __Durmstrang.- Lord Voldemort sonrió, sabía donde estaba, pero no podía acercarse a ella. Ella misma había hecho un hechizo para que él no se acercara a ella. Ella era lista y muy poderosa._

_-La echaron de Durmstrang._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Mató a un muchacho con el avada kedavra._

_La risa de Voldemort le puso los pelos de punta a Snape y a Colagusano. Era una verdadera risa fría, una risa que brotaba de lo mas profundo de su ser._

_-Así que mi pequeña ha matado a un chico y dime Severus, ¿por qué fue?_

_-El muchacho mató a su águila._

_-Así que el muchacho mató a Hermes, un gran error por su parte, pero que me beneficia enormemente. Y dime Severus, ¿tienes pruebas de que sea de verdad que sea Hermione la que está en Howarts y no otra?_

_Severus metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y le dio los mechones de pelo a Voldemort y éste los cogió rápidamente. Los acarició son sus dedos y los llevó hasta su nariz donde se deleitó con el olor._

_-Mi pequeña Hermione es toda una serpiente escurridiza. Dime Severus ¿ha pasado algo mas con ella?_

_-Si, atacó a un alumno cuando éste le dijo "Sangre sucia". Hizo un hechizo ilusionador perfecto, parecía que el chico se iba a desangrar. Además que hizo explotar todas las ventanas de Howarts, tuvo un altercado con el niño Potter._

_La risa de Voldemort se volvió a repetir, pero esta vez era más escalofriante y más fría._

_-Muy bien Severus, vigílala, siendo el jefe de la casa de Slytherin te será mas fácil._

_-Mi Señor, la señorita Granger no está en Slytherin, está en Gryffindor._

_Un rugido salio de la boca de Voldemort y cogió a Severus por las solapas de la túnica._

_-¿¡Como puede ser eso!¡Debería estar en Slytherin¡_

_-Mi señor, Dumbledore la puso ahí, no fue el sombrero, fue el propio Dumbledore._

_Voldemort soltó a Severus y se levantó de la silla, mirando al espejo._

_-Muy bien, el viejo loco por mucho que haga no logrará su cometido. Muy bien Severus, tus noticias son realmente complacientes. Lord Voldemort te compensará_

_-Gracias mi Señor, con su permiso, ya me retiro._

_****Fin del Recuerdo*****_

El recuerdo de la noche lo perseguía, él sabía que Hermione era una pieza muy importante para Voldemort.

"_Cruel destino el que te espera"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arriba, concretamente en la clase de transformaciones, los alumnos tenían algunos problemas para convertir sus pájaros en cajas de música. Pero había una alumna, que en cuando la profesora dio las instrucciones, al segundo su pájaro ya era una caja de música perfecta. La profesora Mcgonagall frunció el ceño y premió a Gryffindor con 25 puntos, aunque no se acercó a ver la caja de música.

Hermione suspiró, estar en un colegio nuevo la superaba. No es que en su antiguo colegio hubiera tenido muchos amigos, pero tenia a compañeros y los profesores no la miraban como si fuera peligrosa. Sintió una mirada penetrante en la coronilla y se volvió hacia atrás en donde un chico la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Hermione le devolvió la mirada e intentó leer su mente. Draco Malfoy sintió como Hermione intentaba leer su mente y la cerró rápidamente. Hermione vio las débiles defensas que tenía el chico pero no intentó superarlas, que el chico creyera que su mente estaba protegida. _Pobre idiota_, pensó Hermione mientras Draco Malfoy le sonría con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora.

La clase acabó y Hermione salió de la clase la última y vio como Draco Malfoy estaba poyado en la puerta.

-Hola, creo que no nos han presentado adecuadamente. Soy Draco Malfoy.-dijo éste mientras cogía la mano de la chica y posó suavemente sus labios en su muñeca.

-Creo que ya sabes quien soy, ¿no? Tu y yo jugamos alguna vez supongo.-dijo Hermione mientras veía que la sonrisa de Draco Malfoy se convertía en una mueca.

-Si bueno, pero eso no lo deberías decir muy alto, ya sabes, apariencias.- dijo Malfoy y ésta asintió.- ¿Te vas a presentar ante él?

-No.

-¿Por qué?.- dijo Draco Malfoy extrañado.

-No quiero estar atada nadie, no quiero ser un perro sumiso que tiene que obedecer a su señor en todo lo que quiera.

Dicho esto, Hermione se fue hasta su siguiente clase, mientras Draco Malfoy la veía irse. No sabía por que, pero sentía que en las palabras de ella había algo más.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mientras a miles de kilómetros en una mansión, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos contemplaba un caldero, mientras que con su varita iba echando los ingredientes perfectos. El último de todos, fueron los cabellos de Hermione, que antes de echarlos, los olió nuevamente.

_Mi pequeña niña, mi pequeña rebelde, mi pequeña oveja. Pronto estarás de nuevo en el rebaño, y yo te indicaré el camino. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La siguiente clase era pociones dobles con los Slytherin. El profesor Snape entró en la clase y empezó a dar su clase. La poción a elaborar era el filtro de la muerte en vida. Hermione empezó a leer las instrucciones y encontró la poción fácil.

Mientras hacía la poción sintió un calor extraño por su cuerpo, pero lo atribuyó a los vapores de las pociones, se quitó la túnica y siguió revolviendo la poción. Pronto empezó a sentir espasmos de dolor por todo el cuerpo, un dolor penetrante, un dolor agudo, un dolor que se extendía por cada poro de su piel, era como si sintiera millones de _cruciatas_.

_Maldito Voldemort_, la respiración de Hermione cada vez se hacía mas pausada. _No me vencerás en esta maldito, ya no tengo 5 años. _

De pronto se escuchó un grito por la clase.

-¿Por qué grita señorita Patil? 5 puntos menos para su casa.

-Está sangrando, Granger está sangrando.

Hermione se enderezó y sintió algo húmedo y punzante por su espalda. Metió su mano por su espalda y se la miró. Su mano estaba llena de sangre, pero no era roja, sino negra. Hermione miró a Snape. Snape se acercó a ella pero ella se apartó.

-No me toque profesor.-dijo Hermione mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.- dijo Snape.

-No servirá de nada, hasta que el no quiera parar.- dijo Hermione posando su mirada en Harry. Harry sintió dolor en su cicatriz y vio a Voldemort cerca de un caldero, sonriendo.

Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo, y cerro los ojos. Sintió espasmos por todo su cuerpo. No le iba a dar el gusto. No iba a gritar. Ella era fuerte. Ladeó la cara y sintió la fría pared en su rostro. La sangre negra empezó a cubrir el suelo, alrededor en donde ella estaba sentada. Una sombra se adentro en la clase, era Neru. Neru se acercó a ella y acarició con su cabeza la cabeza de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos.

-Neru, tráeme un espejo, por favor.

La serpiente siseó con furia y se fue. Todos los alumnos y el profesor miraban como el cuerpo de Hermione sufría temblores violentos. De pronto una herida surcó la mejilla de Hermione donde empezó a salir sangre, también negra. Se escucharon pasos, eran de Albus Dumbledore. Los alumnos dejaron que el pasase y la vio. Vio a Hermione temblando sangrando, se agachó y cogió un poco de esa sangre. _Sangre Maldita._ Snape vio como la chica sufría sacudidas dolorosas, sabía lo que esa poción hacía, sabía que la chica estaba sufriendo a cada 10 segundos oleadas de dolor, el dolor de la maldición _crucio._ Vio su endereza al no gritar, tenía los ojos abiertos, intentando controlar su respiración.

-Todos fuera de la clase ¡YA!

Los alumnos al escuchar el grito de Snape, salieron en tropel, menos dos chicos: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

-Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, ¿acaso no escucharon?

Los dos alumnos se fueron, sin dejar de mirar hacia Hermione, Hermione miró a Draco Malfoy y le dijo:

-Nunca me tendrá, haga lo que haga, sufra lo que sufra.

Draco sonrió con una sonrisa malvada y salió de la clase junto con Harry que se quedó estático al escuchar las palabras de ella. Lo sabía, lo presentía. Voldemort quería a Hermione con los suyos, pero ella no. Ella era de los buenos.

Cuando los chicos salieron, Hermione se quitó la camisa del uniforme, empapada por detrás por esa sangre. Hermione vio su cuerpo salpicado por esa sangre, esa sangre que compartía con él, esa sangre que tanto odiaba. Su corazón latía desbocado a causa del dolor.

Neru llegó de nuevo a la clase, con un espejo cogido por su cola y se lo entregó a él. Ella se miró en el espejo y no vio su reflejo sino el de un hombre maduro, con los ojos rojos como una serpiente y el pelo moreno. Un chico atractivo pero terrorífico. La cara de Lord Voldemort.

-Nunca me tendrás, NUNCA, te odio, te repugno, cada fibra de mi ser te detesta. Nunca iré contigo. Nunca. Yo no soy como tú. Yo puedo sentir amor. Mi corazón vive por amor. Así que déjame.- dijo Hermione, mientras que un último espasmo de dolor surcó todo su cuerpo y con su varita se hizo una herida a la altura del corazón, pronto, de ésta empezó a brotar sangre, sangre roja. Hermione cogió esa sangre y la esparció por todo el espejo y con fuerza estrelló el espejo al suelo, donde éste se rompió en 1000 pedazos.

Los dolores remetieron y las heridas se cerraron, menos la de su pecho pero pronto fue curada por Albus Dumbledore.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Hemione levantándose, se tambaleó un poco.

-La acompañaremos hasta su sala común.- dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione se dejó acompañar. Una vez en la puerta de su sala común, entró en ella, despidiéndose de los profesores. Subió la escalera como una autómata y se tumbó en la cara y cogió un cojín, lo puso sobre su cara y empezó a gritar. Una vez desahogada, se quedó dormida en seguida, mientras que en su espalda la palabra "MÍA" se veía más nítidamente hasta desaparecer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho, no veía la hora de estar con ella, de comerse en esa pureza que residía en su corazón, de mancillar su cuerpo, de implantar su semilla en su cuerpo, de corromper su alma, de beber su sangre de inocente.

_Muy Pronto mi reina._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Un capitulo más, vino la inspiración y tuve que escribir.**_

_**Besos **_

_***Lynx***_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Gracias por los reviews chicas, sois las mejores. Un beso.**_

**3.- Necesitando tu calor.**

Tediosa, la primera semana de Hermione en el castillo había sido tediosa, desde que le pasó lo de la clase de pociones, la mitad de los alumnos de Howarts se apartaban de su lado cuando pasaba; los de Slytherin, la miraban con adoración y una sádica satisfacción y los de su propia casa, eran cordiales con ella. Todos eran cordiales menos uno: Harry Potter. Harry la trataba cordial a veces y con suspicacia las otras veces. Eso a Hermione no le gustaba nada, le gustaba el control y esos cambios de actitud de Harry la desconcertaron en un primer momento, para luego simplemente dejarlo pasar.

No había tenido nuevos percances y eso la mantenía alerta, si Lord Voldemort lo hizo una vez, sabía que lo haría otra vez. Los profesores la vigilaban y mas de uno apartaba su mirada de ella, como si ella fuera la culpable de lo que le pasaba. _Víctima_. La primera vez que escuchó esa palabra de los labios de alguien refiriéndose a ella le había echado una maldición; la segunda vez, le pegó un puñetazo y la tercera, lloró. Lloró como nunca había llorado, mientras que él la consolaba. _Víctima de las circunstancias y del destino, no eres la culpable sino la víctima._

Hermione suspiró, recordar ese momento era recordarle a él, su gran amigo, su único amigo de verdad, su compañero, su hermano. _Hermano_. Si había que definir el vínculo que sentía por él, lo definiría como filial, Víctor Krum era su hermano, la única persona que la había querido tal y como era. Recordó como lo había conocido y sonrió.

_****Recuerdo****_

_Su primer día en ese colegio nuevo. La verdad es que el castillo no le gustaba mucho, era pequeño, como una pequeña cárcel, aunque los terrenos del castillo eran verdaderamente grandes, lástima que hiciera tanto frío en Bulgaria._

_Se dio cuenta de que había muy pocas niñas, contándolas ella era la séptima. Séptima. Ese número la perseguía siempre. _

_Se Sentó en el Gran Comedor al lado de una de las niñas y en frente tenía a un chico de los mayores, catorce años tal vez tendría. Era bastante guapo aunque algo desgarbado. El chico la miró y le sonrió pero ella le frunció el ceño. No le gustaba estar cerca de los chicos. Los chicos, los hombres, le recordaban a Él. Tembló ligeramente en su asiento y siguió comiendo consciente de la mirada de aquel niño en su cabeza._

_*****Fin del Recuerdo******_

Hermione siguió caminando, lo echaba mucho de menos, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Víctor era buscador profesional y no podía verlo tanto como quisiera. _Seguramente él está enfadado conmigo y con razón._ Hermione maldijo una y mil veces esa clase de Artes Oscuras.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los días pasaron hasta llegar al domingo, los rayos de sol apenas bañaban su rostro pero ella se despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos y miró la hora del despertador. _Las 07:07:07_. Hermione jadeó y mandó el despertador contra el suelo y éste se hizo añicos cuando se estampó con la pared. Se llevó las manos al pelo intentando controlarse. Odiaba este día y odiaba esa hora. Su cumpleaños. La hora exacta de cuando nació. Todos sus cumpleaños se levantaba a esa hora, no importaba que se tomara poción de dormir, que le echaran un _desmaius_, que estuviera mala con gripe, que no hubiera dormido en días. Ese día, _este fatídico día_, ella se levantaba siempre a esa hora.

Con parsimonia se levantó de la cama y se puso ropa muggle. Su ropa favorita: pantalones hasta media rodilla vaqueros, una camisa verde de seda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que había pertenecido a Víctor y sus botas altas negras. Se hizo un moño desordenado con algunos mechones de pelos sueltos que le enmarcaban el rostro. Salió de la habitación sin ver que el reloj volvía a reconstruirse con la misma hora marcando. Las 07:07:07.

La sala común estaba desierta menos Neru que estaba cerca de la chimenea, cuando la vio, se acercó a ella y le dio una cosa que mantenía oculta. Era una rosa blanca con tonos azules. Una rosa mágica. Hermione la cogió y dándole un beso a Neru que pronto se enroscó en su cintura, se la puso con cuidado en el pelo, como un perfecto adorno. Neru siseó algo en su odio y ella le dijo:

-No Neru, este año no ha habido regalo de Víctor.- Neru siseó enfadada y Hermione le acarició la cabeza.

-No te enfades con él, supongo que es como una especie de castigo, ya sabes…

-¿Cómo la puedes entender?-preguntó Harry Potter de repente, haciendo que Hermione se volviera hacia atas con brusquedad mientras agarraba con fuerza su varita.

-Eres tu Potter.-dijo Hermione y volvió a guardar su varita.- ¿Por qué crees que la entiendo y ella me entiende?

-No lo sé, se que por parsel no es. Le hablas como si fuera una persona.

-Neru es más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas. Ella y yo estamos unidas.- dijo

Hermione mientras le enseñaba el dedo índice que tenía una cicatriz en forma de "S"

Harry Potter abrió los ojos, no sabía que decir, cogió el dedo índice de Hermione y la tocó, pronto Neru siseó _"No la toques Potter"_ Harry soltó la mano de Hermione como si quemara y esta la sonrió con malicia.

-No preguntes cosas, la cual su respuesta no te va a gustar nada.- dicho eso, Hermione se dirigió hasta el Gran Comedor con su semblante indiferente y hostil.

Hermione abrió las puertas y pronto se sentó en su sitio correspondiente, mientras que el Gran Comedor se llenaba de alumnos y Neru los miraba a todos de forma desafiante, Neru olió algo y salió del regazo de Hermione y se dirigió hasta la mesa de las serpientes, directa hacia Draco Malfoy. Hermione soltó el vaso y antes de que Neru llegara hacia Malfoy, ella la cogió. Neru la miró a los ojos y Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras que un divertido Draco Malfoy veía la escena.

-El verde te queda genial.- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba al odio de ésta- mi reina. Hermione lo miró a los ojos con furia, y los vasos de cristal de la mesa de Slytherin se rompieron. Hermione dio un gran suspiro y se alejó de allí, mientras la mesa de las serpientes la miraban con admiración.

-Espero que te guste su regalo.- dijo Draco dejando parada a Hermione en medio del pasillo. _No, otro año no, por favor._ Los cristales vibraban mientras Hermione intentaba controlarse. _No voy a llorar, contrólate._ Neru siseó pero Hermione no podía controlarse, las imágenes de sus antiguos cumpleaños resonaban en su cabeza. El profesor Snape iba a levantarse, pero Albus Dumbledore con un ademán le hizo que se sentara de nuevo, mientras que los alumnos la veían. Un aura de magia empezó a salir de ella, un aura negra, que la rodeaba, la seducía y la envolvía.

¡PLAFF!

El sonido de una bofetada retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor y todos veían como un chico alto y musculoso le había pegado una bofetada a Hermione. Con la fuerza de la bofetada, la cabeza de Hermione se había ido al lado izquierdo. Muchos profesores se levantaron, indignados, al igual que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, pero Hermione alzó la vista hacia el hombre que le había pegado, lo miró a los ojos y le ofreció la otra mejilla. Todos se quedaron estupefactos y vieron como el muchacho levantaba su mano otra vez y le pegaba otra bofetada pero en otro lado. Los profesores se sentaron de nuevo al igual que Malfoy, pero Harry se quedó levantado e hizo el ademán de coger su varita para maldecir a ese hombre pero Ron se lo impidió.

-¿De que vas, Ron? La ha golpeado, ese hombre ha golpeado a una mujer.

-Si Harry, pero es diferente.

-Diferente, ¿Por qué?

-Ella le ha ofrecido la otra mejilla.-dijo Ron- Es una tradición muy antigua de los magos y brujas, ya casi no se hace.

-¿De que trata esa tradición? ¿De pegar a chicas?

-No, mi padre me lo dijo una vez _"si un padre te pega una vez, no le digas nada y ofrécele la otra mejilla, porque él es tu padre y sabe porque te ha pegado"_ Es como la obediencia al padre, si un padre te pega, acéptalo, porque él sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

-Pero ese chico no es su padre.-dijo Harry.

-Supongo que será una persona a la que ella le tenga mucho respeto y admiración.- dijo Ron

Harry miró de nuevo hacia Hermione y ese desconocido. Hermione lo miraba a los ojos, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. El hombre estaba impasible pero luego relajó su rostro y la abrazó, un abrazo que ella correspondió con fuerza, con ansias, como si lo necesitara. Hermione ocultó su rostro en pecho del muchacho, mientras que el chico posaba sus manos en la espalda de ella, fuertemente, como si temiera que ella pudiera escaparse.

-¿Creías que me iba a olvidar de tu cumpleaños?-dijo Víctor en su oído.

Hermione no respondió, solamente le abrazó más fuerte, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, con él todo era sencillo, con él ella podía ser ella misma. Escondió su rostro para que nadie la viera, sin su mascara de hostilidad, sin su mascara de indiferencia, solo ella. Su mirada inocente y sus ojos sufridos, como si llevara en sus hombros un peso que no le correspondiera.

Todos los alumnos de Howarts hacían conjeturas sobre ese muchacho, mientras que Draco Malfoy lo miraba ceñudo, no soportaba que nadie tocara así a la próxima reina. Celos, ya que él, Draco Malfoy, la deseaba de una manera pasional y lujuriosa, esa mirada fría altanera le cautivó, verla en el aula rodeada de sangre negra, le excitó.

Víctor Krum empezó a caminar con Hermione todavía en sus brazos, la cogió en brazos, y se la llevó afuera a los jardines, seguidos de Neru.

Cuando salieron miles de estudiantes empezaron a cuchichear, querían saber quien era ese muchacho que se había atrevido a apegarle a Hermione, no le habían visto la cara ya que todos habían estado demasiado transpuestos al ver la escena.

En los jardines de Howarts, en un viejo sauce que se encontraba en la orilla del lago, Hermione Granger se encontraba a horcajadas de Víctor, tenía puesta su cabeza en el pecho de él para sentir los latidos de su corazón, mientras Víctor le acariciaba la cara.

-Me tenias muy preocupado, cuando me enteré lo de Alejandro estaba en Australia y no podía hacer nada. Esta vez te pasaste Jane, te pasaste y mucho, fue una vida humana.

-Lo se, se que hice mal, pero me nublé, el odio me cegó, el ver a Hermes muerto fue demasiado para mi, él estaba muerto mientras Alejandro se reía, no pensé, simplemente actué por instinto.

-Se lo que sentiste, pero matarle…

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiesen matado a tu madre? Hermes era como mi hermano, ¿Por qué la gente no puede entender el amor que le tenia a un águila? Es verdad, era un animal, pero estuvo conmigo desde que nací, él junto con Neru han sido mi apoyo, han sido todo para mí.

-Lo comprendo-dijo Víctor suspirando-pero intenta controlarte, tuviste suerte de que Dumbledore te defendiera.

-¿Sabes que estuve con Grindelwald? En la cárcel con él, celda con celda.

Víctor, levantó la cabeza, sorprendido y dejó sus caricias a un lado, Hermione lo miró.

-¿Qué? No puede ser. Cuéntamelo todo-demando Víctor con urgencia.

-Bueno más o menos fue así.

_****Recuerdos*****_

_Cuando mató a Alejandro, huyó de allí, se convirtió en su forma animaga que era un fénix__, cogió el cuerpo sin vida de Hermes, mientras Neru se aferraba fuertemente a sus patas y salió huyendo del castillo. Huyó como una maldita cobarde y ella lo sabía, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que hacer. Había matado a un muchacho, había desgarrado su alma, había apagado parte de su pureza. Voló y voló hasta que ya no pudo más y se dejo caer en su forma humana en un bosque cerca de un lado. Allí, con el cadáver de Hermes y los siseos de Neru, lloro, lloro para purgar su alma, lloro por lo que hizo, lloro por la culpabilidad y sobre todo lloro porque se había parecido a él._

_Estuvo una semana __allí escondida, en ese bosque hermoso, enterró a Hermes. Pero los aurores pronto la encontraron y la rodearon y ella luchó, luchó contra los 7 y los ganó, no mató a nadie, simplemente los dejó inconsciente. Sabía que tenía dos opciones: seguir huyendo como una cobarde o entregarse para hacer justicia. Si quería redimirse, lo mejor era entregarse, así que volvió a convertirse en Fénix y con Neru en su espalda voló hasta el ministerio de Magia. Allí en cuanto entro, se dejó capturar y esperó su juicio en la cárcel de __Grindelwald__, donde allí presidía preso. No pudieron requisarle la varita ya que la había escondido en la piel de Neru, Neru estaba allí con ella, su fiel compañera nunca la dejaba sola._

_-¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí?-dijo __Grindelwald__._

_-¿Hay edad para matar?-preguntó Hermione._

_-No has matado por placer, sino por dolor, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

_-Puedo oler tu desdicha, puedo sentir tu tristeza._

_-Odio esta vida, mi vida esta maldita, mi vida está sujeta por unas cadenas._

_-Solo tú puedes cambiar eso, o te quedas como estas o luchas._

_Hermione se quedó pensando en esas palabras, toda la vida la había pasado luchando contra él, contra su destino, aceptando la magia que tanto aborrecía, tomando el poder que pudiera, sabiendo lo que hacia._

_-Eso hago.-dijo Hermione sonriendo._

_Pasó dos semanas allí, hablando con __Grindelwald__ de cosas triviales y de magia, hasta que Albus Dumbledore, entró en la cárcel junto con los aurores y la sacaron allí a su juicio._

_-Espero no verte más por aquí y Dumbledore cuídala bien._

_****Fin Del Recuerdo****_

-Luego fue el juicio y Dumbledore aceptó ser mi tutelar y aquí estoy en Howarts-dijo Hermione mientras Víctor lo escuchaba.

-Lo siento, no he estado a tu lado, no he sido un buen amigo, perdóname, por favor.-dijo Víctor.

- ¿Sabes?, desde que tu no estas a mi lado yo sufro mas, dime como evitar este sufrimiento.

- Tu me hiciste sufrir una vez mas, no sabía nada ti, luego me entero sobre lo de Alejandro y que tu estás aquí.

- Por favor no me dejes de querer, nunca, no lo soportaría

-Desde que te conocí no te pude evitar, mi corazón esta junto al tuyo, eres una parte de mi y lo sabes.

-No se como evitar este final.-dijo Hermione mientras le caían lagrimas de sus ojos

-Odio verte sufrir, odio verte llorar. Me tienes aquí para lo que quieras.

-Jura por tu alma, que nunca me olvidaras y que siempre estarás junto a mí.

-Lo juro, Jane, lo juro.

-Te necesito Víctor, necesito tu calor, necesito sentirlo, por favor.-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, soy un hombre y tu ya no eres una niña.- dijo Víctor.

Hermione se levantó y víctor también, se cogieron de la mano y fueron caminando hacia el castillo, hacia la torre de astronomía donde Hermione selló la puerta y empezó a desnudarse.

-Hermione, por favor.-dijo Víctor, pero pronto fue callado por los dedos de Hermione.

-Solo será un momento, te necesito, necesito sentir.-dijo Hermione mientras se quedaba en ropa interior.

Víctor suspiró y empezó a quitarse la ropa, se sentó en el suelo solo con los bóxer, mientras Hermione se puso encima de él, y ella se quitó el sujetador. Víctor ahogó un suspiro de placer, Hermione se acercó mas a él y sus sexos chocaron.

-No te acerques más Hermione, por favor, soy un hombre.

-Lo se, lo estoy notando.-dijo Hermione y empezó a reírse, Víctor también se rió y la tensión dejo de existir, solo eran ellos dos, el mundo no existía, solo estaban su cuerpos, sus cuerpos que se llenaban de calor.

-No se como me convenciste de esto.-dijo Víctor.

-Lo se, pero tu siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo, desde el primer día, aunque yo pasaba de ti y te decía que me dejaras y tu seguías insistiendo en ser amigos.

-Me cautivaste, tú una pequeña niña me cautivaste, a mí, al mejor buscador de todos los tiempos.

-Te quiero Víctor, eres lo mejor de mi vida, eres lo único en mi vida. Te juegas la vida a cada segundo que estás conmigo.

-Yo también te quiero y lo de jugarme la vida, tú me hiciste inmune a él.

Era cierto, Hermione, cuando empezó a querer a Víctor, sabiendo que eso a Lord Voldemort le pondría furioso y podría desquitarse con Víctor hizo magia, magia para protegerlo. Así que con una poción que encontró en un libro de la biblioteca en la sección mas antigua. La poción era muy difícil debía cocer en un punto exacto y los ingredientes eran muy especiales, pero Víctor lo valía y por eso Víctor no sufriría a manos de él, si alguien del circulo de Voldemort lo atacaba, la maldición rebotaría y las heridas la sufriría ella. Esa ultima parte no la sabia Víctor porque sino se habría opuesto, así que el solo sabia la primera parte. A partir de ese momento Víctor siempre llevaba consigo un colgante con forma de sol con una luna pequeña, y ella llevaba el mismo pero invertido: una luna grande con un sol pequeño a su lado.

Estuvieron así juntos, hasta que el crepúsculo se hizo ver. Los dos suspirando se levantaron y se vistieron, y se dirigieron a la salida de Howarts. Los alumnos estaban en los jardines y muchos de ellos reconocieron al muchacho pero el ni se inmutó.

-Te escribiré y prométeme que me escribirás también.

-Te lo prometo Víctor.-dijo Hermione.

-Toma, es una tontería pero quiero que te la quedes.-dijo Víctor sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de plata y dentro de ella había una _snitch_.- Es de mi último partido.

-Gracias, es genial, la guardaré como un tesoro.- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, Víctor la miró y ella sonrió. Se desató la corbata de la muñeca y se la ató a él en la muñeca izquierda.- Te dará suerte.

-Eres terrible pequeña. Cuídate. Te quiero.- dijo Víctor mientras le daba un beso en los labios y otro en la frente y se fue.

Hermione se quedó hasta que de Víctor no quedó nada y entró de nuevo al castillo, feliz. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y cuando entró en la habitación se quedó de piedra: Su cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas de color negro, mientras que sus sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre. Hermione tragó ruidosamente y vio el reloj que esa mañana había roto. Las 07:07:07. Hermione se dirigió hacia su cama y vio un gran espejo encima de la cama, un espejo de cuerpo entero. Hermione cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir y allí estaba él como todos los años con Nagini en su cuerpo enroscado.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?

-Te odio.-dijo Hermione.- Déjame en paz

-Sabes que no puedo, sabes que te quiero a mi lado, sabes que te deseo.

-Yo no, no eres nada para mí, nada.

-Mi pequeña niña, mi pequeña rebelde, antes o después estarás a mi lado, no sabes cuanto deseo tenerte aquí conmigo, en mi cama, desnuda.

-No quiero escucharte.

-No puedes escapar de mi, mi pequeña niña.

-Hermione rompió el espejo y pequeños trozos se incrustaron en su piel. Hermione con su varita limpió todo el estropicio y se echó en la cama.

"_No puedo más"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Estoy en racha de subir capítulos, inspiración en alza.**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	5. Capítulo 4

**4.-El peso de mis cadenas.**

Incandescente, la ira que sufría Hermione era incandescente, desde el día de su cumpleaños, los nervios de Hermione estaban a flor de piel y todos lo podían sentir, podían sentir su aura mágica, un aura que la envolvía, que la protegía y que incitaba a los más débiles a correr, a los más valientes a hacerle frente y a los ambiciosos a acercarse. Una semana más en Howarts, una semana apenas durmiendo lo necesario, las ojeras marcaban su hermoso rostro y sus ojos destilaban ira y frialdad. Una semana en la que no se acercó a ningún espejo, a nada que le reflejara su rostro, a nada que le recordara esos ojos, esos ojos rojos que la visitaban cada noche, esos ojos que la incitaban, esos ojos que hacían hervir su sangre y enfriar su corazón, los ojos de su eterna condena.

Hermione caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, caminó hacia el gran comedor y vio a muchos muchachos alrededor de un gran pergamino que estaba al lado de la puerta. Se acercó allí por curiosidad, y muchos de ellos se echaron a un lado para dejarle pasar. Lo odiaba, odiaba que la temieran, odiaba que se apartaran ya que todo eso le hacía recordar a él. Hermione leyó el pergamino y volvió sus pasos hacia el gran comedor. _Un duelo._ El pergamino era una inscripción para inscribirse para un duelo entre los alumnos para ver el potencial de cada uno y el ganador ganaría una medalla como mejor duelista y 100 puntos para su casa._ Un duelo._ Le apetecía luchar, le apetecía sacar toda su frustración por medio de la magia. _Un duelo._ Sonrió, después de una semana, Hermione sonrió y el aura que le había caracterizado esa semana desapareció para volver a su interior. Se levantó de repente y fue hasta el pergamino donde Harry Potter y sus amigos estaban allí.

-Vamos Harry, será divertido, eres el mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya verás la cara que pone Malfoy cuando lo derrotes.

-Es verdad Harry, además siempre es bueno estar preparado para la lucha.-dijo Neville. Harry lo miró y asintió, Neville tenía razón siempre hay que estar preparado para una lucha. Con una mano firme, cogió la pluma que le pasó Ron y puso su nombre.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que el Cara-rajada va a apuntarse en un duelo, esto no me lo pierdo.-dijo Draco Malfoy mientras ponía su nombre.

Hermione se acercó hasta donde estaban los chicos y todos la miraron. Miradas curiosas y lujuriosas. Hermione caminó con la cabeza alta y con su varita puso su nombre debajo del de Draco.

-¿Por qué te has apuntado? Puede ser peligroso, además ninguna chica a excepción de ti se ha apuntado.- preguntó Lavender Brown mientras Parvati le daba la razón.

-Allí fuera, ellos no se detendrán a ver si eres un hombre o una mujer, no vendrá tu caballero de hermosa armadura para protegerte porque simplemente se estará protegiendo a sí mismo. Siempre hay que estar lista para una batalla, porque no sabes dónde puede estar el enemigo.- dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente, Lavender se estremeció por las palabras reales y crueles que le había dicho ella.

-Lo sabes muy bien, ¿verdad? Sabes que tu enemigo está cerca, o quizás lo ves como tu enemigo cuando en realidad podría ser muy buen amigo si lo dejaras.- dijo Draco Malfoy con su voz siseante en el oído de Hermione.

Hermione lo miró con odio y estalló su puño en la ventana que estaba cerca de allí. El cristal se rompió por la fuerza del impacto y pequeños fragmentos volaron por todo el pasillo. Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar mientras que los chicos la veían con temor menos dos, Draco la miraba con admiración y sádica satisfacción y Harry Potter la miraba con recelo. Hermione vio su mano manchada de sangre, de su sangre, de la sangre de él, su sangre que en principio era de color rojo se fue tornando negra. Hermione suspiró, las cadenas le pesaban pero no se dejaría doblegar, su corazón era fuerte, su alma indestructible y su sangre aunque mancillada, era suya, propia de su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar otra vez la sangre y con un movimiento de varita la herida se cerró y la sangre desapareció. Caminó por el gran pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás haciendo caso omiso de la miradas y de los cuchicheos que se forjaban en torno a su figura.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un nuevo día, en el colegio de Howarts, un nuevo día para Hermione, una nueva lucha. Se levantó de un salto, mientras Neru siseaba a su alrededor. Se vistió con su uniforme rebelde y se dejó el pelo suelto, largo y rizado que le llegaba por debajo de la media espalda y como siempre, sin mirarse en el espejo. Cogió su mochila y bajó al Gran comedor con Neru en su cintura. Llegó al gran Comedor temprano y empezó a comer. Pronto las lechuzas llenaron toda la sala pero una de ellas destacaba sobre las demás, no era una lechuza, era un águila macho. Hermione la vio y sonrió, y el águila se acercó y le entregó la carta mientras que Hermione la acariciaba. Pronto, el águila prendió el vuelo de nuevo y Hermione la vio, vio su magnífico vuelo que tanto le recordaba a Hermes. Vio el remitente y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. _Víctor Krum. _Hermione leía la carta mientras comía, sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre destilaban frialdad, ahora eran cálidos, sus ojos castaños habían tomado la apariencia del caramelo fundido, unos ojos llenos de amor, de un amor inocente, un amor que no ha sido corrompido, un amor que proviene de un corazón puro y de un alma atormentada. Acabó el desayuno con buen humor, un humor que se vio reflejada en su aura, un aura que no era negra, sino blanca, blanca como el primer rayo de luna del anochecer. Pocos fueron los que se dieron cuenta, pero uno de ellos fue Dumbledore, definitivamente, la chica era buena, simplemente soportaba en su cuerpo una carga que no le correspondía pero que le había tocado. Salió del Gran comedor, son una sonrisa en sus labios y con una mirada de paz.

Las horas pasaron rápidas, esa tarde era el concurso del duelo y los chicos estaban nerviosos y excitados, muchos de ellos hacían sus apuestas, el claro favorito era Harry Potter, aunque le pisaba los talones Draco Malfoy. A media tarde todos los alumnos se concentraban en el Gran Comedor donde las mesas habían desaparecido, solo había una gran tarima en medio de la sala y muchas sillas alrededor para poder ver mejor el duelo. Albus Dumbledore se dirigió al centro de la tarima y habló:

-Mis queridos alumnos y alumnas, las reglas del duelo son las siguientes: nada de maleficios del nivel 4, perderá el que primero caiga al suelo o se rinda o esté lo bastante herido para no continuar y no hay límite de tiempo. Aquí tengo las parejas, todos los alumnos que se han apuntado son de séptimo así que el nivel de conocimientos estará igualado. Bueno, los primeros son Terry Bott y Ron Weasley.

Los dos chicos subieron a la tarima y empezaron a luchar, los dos estaban igualados en fuerza, pero Terry se distraía muy fácilmente y fue Ron Weasley el que ganó el primer asalto. La siguiente pareja fue Harry Potter contra Blaise Zabinni, el duelo duró poco tiempo ya que Harry era un oponente bastante fuerte. Después, llegó el turno de Draco Malfoy y Neville, aunque Neville era bastante bueno, la astucia de la serpiente pudo con él. Hermione veía los duelos con ojo crítico, supo que Draco Malfoy era sádico y su fuerza crecía cuando el dolor de su oponente era mayor; también supo, que Harry era bastante hábil con la varita y utilizaba hechizos que no dañaban severamente a su contrincante._ Demasiado bueno, demasiado noble, su corazón es puro al igual que su alma, es un buen muchacho._ Después de 5 parejas más, le tocó el turno a Hermione con Nott, Hermione se quitó la capa y se hizo una coleta, cogió su corbata y se la puso como venda en los ojos. Todos la miraban expectantes y vieron como Nerú subía por la tarima y mordía con fuerza la mano izquierda de la muchacha, Hermione se lamió la herida, cogió su varita, se inclinó y empezó la lucha. Una lucha sin procedente, Hermione esquivaba todos los hechizos de Nott con su cuerpo, no utilizaba la magia, movía su cuerpo como si de un baile se tratara, Nott estaba cada vez más cansado y mas furioso ya que la chica estaba jugando con él hasta que un hechizo le golpeó el pecho y cayó de espaldas. El duelo había durado exactamente 5 minutos. Hermione se quitó la corbata y bajó con elegancia de la tarima mientras todos la miraban. Harry la miraba con asombro, Hermione se movía como si fuera una serpiente escurridiza pero con la gracia de los cisnes, nunca había visto a una persona esquivar tantos hechizos y había elegido el momento perfecto para atacar y todo eso con los ojos tapados. _Simplemente fascinante._ Los duelos se sucedieron y el más esperado sucedió: Harry Potter contra Draco Malfoy. El duelo fue duro y agotador pero al final Harry ganó con un _expelliarmus_ bien dirigido. Draco se levantó del suelo de la tarima furioso empujando a todos a su paso. El siguiente duelo fue Hermione contra Ron Weasley, Ron caminaba ufano, seguro de sí mismo, seguro de sus cualidades. Hermione repitió lo mismo que había hecho con Nott. Con la venda en sus ojos respiró profundamente y se preparó para la lucha, una lucha desigual, porque Hermione repelía todos sus hechizos con sencillez pero pronto se cansó de jugar, con paso fuerte y decidido anduvo hacia Ron y aparecieron dos Hermiones, dos Hermiones que le sonreían con malicia, Ron empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra hasta que sintió como una varita le pinchaba el cuello, era la verdadera Hermione que estaba a su espalda.

-Has perdido viejo amigo.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Ron se quedó blanco como el papel y Hermione retiró la varita. Ron se bajó de la tarima con los ojos centelleantes de ira.

Hermione se quedó en la tarima, esperándole, esperando a Harry Potter que subió con paso calmado mientras sus amigos le vitoreaban y le daban ánimos. Los dos se inclinaron quedamente y se prepararon para la lucha, todos en el Gran Comedor miraban expectantes y fue Hermione quien hizo el primer movimiento.

-_Diffindo.- _dijo Hermione y la cara de Harry se llenó de heridas que pronto empezaron a gotear sangre.- Eres demasiado lento Potter.- dijo Hermione con una voz fría y casi sin vida. Harry empezó a luchar contra ella con destreza, mientras ella esquivaba todos sus hechizos y le lanzaba maldiciones que a veces conseguía repeler y otras veces no. Llevaban 20 minutos de combate y Harry se encontraba cansado y adolorido mientras que Hermione seguía fresca y decidida. De pronto un haz de color rojo le dio a Harry en todo el pecho y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Hermione se quitó la venda y ayudó a Harry a levantarse.

-Eres demasiado bueno, espero que allí fuera seas menos ingenuo y más seguro en tus conjuros, no debe temblarte la mano contra ellos, porque utilizaran esos momentos de duda para derrotarte, y aprende cuanto antes los hechizos no verbales te darán la ventaja del tiempo y el componente sorpresa.- dijo Hermione mientras Harry lo escuchaba atentamente, no se había burlado, lo había vencido honradamente y con una venda en los ojos. Ella era buena, muy buena.

-Nuestra campeona en este duelo y la ganadora de los 100 puntos para su casa es Hermione Jane Granger, enhorabuena.- dijo Dumbledore mientras le ponía la medalla en el cuello y el alumnado aplaudía.

Hermione bajó la tarima y Neru se acercó a ella donde le mordió de nuevo en la muñeca, en el mismo sitio donde anteriormente le había mordido. Al cabo de unos instantes Neru dejó de succionar y se dejó acariciar por Hermione.

-Tramposa, eres una tramposa.-dijo Ron con furia- seguro que la mordida de esa asquerosa serpiente te da más fuerza.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y el aura negra que la caracterizaba empezó a resurgir de ella, se dirigió hasta donde estaba él y le dio una bofetada que retumbo por toda la sala.

-No hables así de Nerú.- dijo Hermione con la mano aun levantada y con la furia reflejada en sus ojos.- ¿Quieres sentir lo que te hace el veneno de Nerú?

-Claro.- contestó muy ufano Ron.

Hermione miró directamente a Nerú a los ojos y ésta siseó y se acercó con lentitud hacia el cuerpo de Ron y le mordió en la mano izquierda. Ron sintió como el veneno entraba en sus venas y empezó a sacudirse, el dolor era horrible. Sentía dolor en cada terminación nerviosa, como si millones de astillas se le clavaran en la piel. Ron se cayó al suelo y empezó a temblar y a sudar sin control, su respiración se hizo cada vez más pausada y los quejidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar. Todos en el Gran Comedor veían la escena con una cara de miedo y preocupación en su rostro menos Hermione que mantenía su rostro impasible hasta que le dirigió otra mirada a Neru y ésta volvió a clavarle los colmillos esta vez para tragar el veneno que estaba en el cuerpo del joven. Ron, poco a poco empezó a volver a la normalidad y se pudo poner de pie. La miró con ojos de dolor y de miedo. Miedo. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, una mirada fría como el hielo y Ron desvió la mirada.

-El veneno de Neru es mortal para quien lo tiene, con su veneno en la sangre solo tienes una hora de vida y no hay cura, no hay poción ni encantamiento que te salve de una muerte segura y con mucho dolor, la única manera de salvarte es que la misma serpiente te succione el veneno.- dijo Hermione acariciando a su serpiente.

-T-tú has estado luchando todo este tiempo con ese dolor infernal.-dijo Ron.

-Si y a cada minuto el dolor se hace cada vez más agudo y vas perdiendo tus sentidos.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó Harry Potter.- Podías morir.

-Allí afuera no vas a estar como en el colegio, allí estarás herido, allí te maltrataran, allí afuera no habrá nadie que te cubra las espaldas.- dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana, mientras unos ojos rojos la miraban.- Allí debes dar el todo por el todo y por eso yo lucho así para acostumbrarme al dolor, para saber que es la lucha real.

Harry se quedó mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes, analizando todo lo que le estaba diciendo, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, sabiendo que no estaba preparado para la lucha y sintió miedo, miedo del futuro y miedo de la verdadera realidad, porque él estaba solo y solo tendría que derrotar a Voldemort. Hermione con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta, directa hacia su sala común mientras que el Gran Comedor se quedaba en silencio con las palabras de Hermione resonando en sus cabezas.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó como siempre temprano para ir a clases, con energías recargada. Pasó por delante de los relojes y vio que Griffindor iba en cabeza gracias a sus 100 puntos y sonrió. Le gustaba Howarts, le gustaba el colegio y los profesores eran bastantes buenos, aunque le temieran.

La primera clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una asignatura bastante mediocre para Hermione ya que en su antiguo colegio daba las Artes Oscuras como algo natural, como algo que de debes saber para poder utilizarlas con responsabilidad.

-Bueno chicos.-dijo el profesor.- hoy utilizaremos el _boggart_ para poder paliar vuestros miedos ya que vuestros miedos pueden ser decisivos en una lucha ya que lo pueden utilizar contra vosotros.

Cada uno de los alumnos fueron pasando al frente para enfrentarse con la criatura mientras que ésta tomaba los diferentes miedos de las personas: vampiros, hombres lobos, arañas… Miedos ingenuos, miedos típicos de adolescentes, unos miedos que no tenían nada que ver con los suyos. Cuando le llegó el turno a Harry Potter, éste respiró con profundidad y la criatura tomó la apariencia de Sirius Black muerto cubierto de sangre: Hermione vio como a Harry le temblaba la varita, vio el sufrimiento en sus enormes ojos verdes, su miedo, su verdadero miedo, el miedo a esa soledad que tanto le caracterizaba. Harry dijo el hechizo y Sirius Black desapareció y en su lugar apareció un perro jugando a morderse la cola. Harry sonrió con tristeza y volvió a su asiento, era el turno de Hermione.

Ella se puso en frente de la criatura y la criatura tomó la forma de una esfera con neblina en su interior, Hermione respiró profundamente, esperando. La esfera se convirtió en ella, ella vestida de blanco que la miraba con un sufrimiento absoluto, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su cara llena de dolor, alzó sus manos y todos vieron que estaban encadenadas, cuando de pronto una figura apareció junta a ella, la figura que tenía en sus manos las cadenas que la aprisionaban, una figura oscura en la que destacaban sus ojos rojos. La figura cogía fuertemente las cadenas que sujetaban a Hermione y tiraba de ella hasta ponerla en su regazo y la figura empezó a acariciarla con sus largos dedos.

_-"Eres mía, mía, mía, mía, mía, mía. Solamente mía, pequeña"_

Hermione levantó la varita con firmeza, mientras su otro "yo" la miraba con un gran pesar y le dijo:

-_"Es tu destino, asúmelo. No podrás escapar de él"_

Un gran haz de luz negra salió de la varita de Hermione dando de lleno en el _boggart _y la criatura desapareció dejando en su lugar en un gran hueco en la pared en donde el hechizo había impactado. _Jamás._ Esa palabra se repetía en la cabeza de Hermione. _Jamás seré suya._ El profesor salió de su estado de consternación y le quitó 5 puntos a Griffindor por destruir a la criatura y dio por finalizado la clase. Los alumnos salieron el tropel hacia el Gran Comedor comentando lo que habían visto y haciendo deducciones de lo que significaba el _boggart_ de Hermione.

Hermione se quedó en la clase, intentando recuperarse, intentado tener el control de sí misma. Le sobrepasaba, el peso de la profecía le sobrepasaba, pero debía luchar, debía ser fuerte, debía hacerlo por su libertad. Por esa libertad que de joven le fue arrebatada.

_Solo quiero vivir mi vida, solo quiero ser una chica normal, solo quiero ser feliz. Te odio Voldemort, te odio._

__

_**Otro capítulo más, siento el retraso pero me fui de vacaciones y no tenia PC. Gracias por los comentarios, gracias por ponerla en alerta y favoritos. Simplemente gracias por leerla.**_

_*****Lynx*****_


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que me han dejado un review y sobre todo a Perséfone, que me dejó un review el otro día y me ha dado fuerzas y creatividad para continuar.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**-0-**_

**5.- Palabras teñidas de odio.**

Nublado, así amanecía el día de Halloween, un día que a Hermione le traía malos recuerdos, ese día hace 16 años, sus padres murieron dejándole sola en el mundo a manos de una tutora que apenas le dedicaba tiempo y mucho menos cariño. Ese día hace 16 años, conoció por primera vez lo que era la soledad y la tristeza , que como viejas amantes regresaban del olvido y dormían con ella todos los días hasta que conoció a Víctor que fue la luz ante tantos escombros, una luz con la que podía volar en libertad.

El hecho de vivir deja secuelas, unas secuelas que poco a poco hacían mella en ella, ¿acaso ella no se merecía ser feliz? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que llevara las cadenas que lo ataban al ser mas maligno que existía? ¿Por qué entre tantas niñas del mundo mágico la eligió a ella?

Preguntas y más preguntas, eso era lo que tenía Hermione en su cabeza esa mañana, ya que ese día la embargaba una profundo desazón, aunque por lo visto no era la única con ese carga emocional negativa, ya que al entrar a la sala común por la mañana temprano vio a Harry Potter recostado en el sofá mirando al fuego de la chimenea, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente la frente en donde se podía observar cómo salía sangre de su cicatriz.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry con cautela, mientras que con su otro brazo cogía su varita.

-Si, es solo la cicatriz, me duele.- dijo Harry con un deje de dolor en su voz.

-¿Me dejas ser el bálsamo de tus heridas?- preguntó Hermione dejando a un estupefacto Harry con la boca abierta. Hermione se acercó a él y le quitó la prenda de arriba del pijama. Harry iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió cuando se subió a horcajadas encima de él.

Hermione se recostó en su pecho sintiendo los latidos acelerados del corazón de Harry y le pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz. Harry se quedó anonadado, no sabía qué hacer, el cuerpo de Hermione se sentía caliente, aunque ésta todavía llevara la ropa, aunque el pequeño y escotado camisón le dejaba sentir cada porción de piel de ella. Hermione se acercó más a él y Harry sintió que se acaloraba, su pene empezaba a despertar y eso hizo que se sintiera muy avergonzado.

-No sientas vergüenza, no estás haciendo nada malo, nosotros solo estamos compartiendo calor y cariño. Lo necesitas y yo también.

Dicho esto, Harry se relajó y abrazó a Hermione por la cintura. Harry sintió como el dolor de su cicatriz menguaba hasta que en un momento dejó de sentir dolor y se concentró en el cuerpo y en la esencia de Hermione.

-Conociste la luz siendo muy pequeño al igual que a la oscuridad pero nunca sentiste la tentación de escoger el mal camino, sino que seguiste a la luz. Su poder enorme siempre te hizo ver la vida, tan lúdica y tan bella, ella te enseñó a crecer e incluso jugaste con ella contando estrellas en casa anochecer.- dijo Hermione quedamente

Harry asintió, aunque no comprendía muy bien las palabras de Hermione, pero ella lo hacía sentir bien. Ahora se arrepentía de todas las cosas que él había pensado de ella. Hermione era buena, tenía una luz interior hermosa y aunque tenía un lado oscuro, solo aparecía cuando tenía que proteger a los suyos.

-Perdóname.- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba el pelo de Hermione, ese pelo que siempre le había cautivado, ya que parecía seda en sus manos.- no debí juzgarte la primera vez que entraste en Howarts.

-No tiene importancia, esas cosas, por desgracia, pasan y me pasó a mí.- dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

Se quedaron en silencio, respirando la esencia del otro, mientras un sentimiento de melancolía los envolvía con locura, los abrazaba y hurgaba entre sus cicatrices haciendo que los dos sintieran un nudo cerca de su corazón. Sus corazones temblaban como pequeñas luciérnagas asustadas.

-¿Sabes quien siempre estará con nosotros?- preguntó Hermione mientras veía como unos pequeños rayos de luz entraba por la ventana.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Harry mientras la veía con sus grandes ojos verdes.

- La esperanza, ella nos habla de un futuro y de luchar por él, nos dice que libertad nos espera y que ella siempre nos será fiel. Debemos tener esperanza Harry Potter, no lo olvides nunca Harry, el hecho de vivir deja secuelas.- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba.

Harry se quedó quieto por un instante pero pronto siguió el beso, un beso lleno de pasiones heridas, lleno de un dulzor peculiar y sobre todo diferente. Era un beso que compartían dos almas atormentadas, un beso lleno de dolor y melancolía pero también de esperanza. Esperanza por un futuro mejor, esperanza por sus vidas y por sus sueños.

Se separaron pero mantuvieron unidas sus frentes y pronto volvieron a besarse, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Conociéndose sus esencias, conociendo su sabor, grabando este momento para siempre en sus corazones, ya que este beso era el principio de una esperanza compartida.

-Harry, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó Ginny Weasley mientras veía a Harry sin camiseta besándose si pudor con Hermione, deseando ser ella la que recibiera los besos de Harry. La ira y los celos la consumían, todo su cuerpo se agitaba por el enfado tan grande que sentía, deseando coger su varita para poder maldecir a esa víbora que le estaba quitando a Harry.

Hermione no paró de besar a Harry a pesar del grito de Ginny, sino que lo siguió besando hasta que el beso se volvió más suave hasta que los dos decidieron parar pero no por eso ella se bajó del regazo de Harry. Hermione sentía la hostilidad de Ginny hacia ella, sus celos y su humillación, cosa que Hermione no entendía, ya que Ginny no era nada de Harry, solo eran amigos.

Harry suspiró después de ese último beso de Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse de su regazo, cogió la camiseta que estaba en el suelo y se la puso con tranquilidad, mientras Hermione se mantenía a su lado.

-Ginny, creo que es bastante obvio lo que estábamos haciendo, nos besamos simple y llanamente.- dijo Harry con dureza mientras miraba con gratitud a Hermione. Nunca se había sentido tan querido como ese día, nunca había sentido la esencia de un ser humano tan cerca, nunca había experimentado la esperanza tan cerca de su corazón. Se sentía fuerte y lleno de energía y feliz. Felicidad. Ese sentimiento que era lejano a él, por primera vez lo había sentido de una manera pura y le gustaba. No sabía de sus sentimientos acerca de Hermione, ya que era nuevo para él. No sabía si la quería o lo que sentía por ella en ese momento era por el efecto de ese beso, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no se iba a separar de ella. Ella le daba fuerzas.

-Se que la estabas besando, no soy ciega Harry Potter, lo que te pregunto ¿es que estabas haciendo besándote con ella?

-Ginny, con quien me bese o no, es mi problema, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera y no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones. Ni ti ni nadie.- dijo Harry duramente.

-¿Como que no? Soy tu mejor amiga y además tu y yo tuvimos una historia juntos, una historia que me prometiste seguir.- dijo Ginny duramente haciendo que una gran masa de espectadores se pudieran alrededor de ellos para no perderse detalle.

-Creo que esta es una conversación privada, así que con vuestro permiso me voy a mi habitación.- dijo Hermione mientras besaba a Harry en la mejilla y se dirigía a la habitación mientras todos los presentes la seguían con la mirada.

-Ginny, me estas agobiando, lo nuestro ya pasó, estuvimos juntos el año pasado pero no funcionó.- dijo Harry.

-Pero yo te amo Harry y yo se que tú me amas también, solo necesitas tiempo. Todos saben que estaremos juntos, todos lo esperan: mi familia, nuestros amigos, prácticamente todo el mundo mágico.- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero yo no te amo, es cierto que te quise en el pasado, pero tu actitud, esa actitud chulesca que tienes con los demás, esa pose altiva con la que mirabas a los otros, como te regodeabas de mi dolor por ser "El Elegido" hicieron que ese amor que sentía por ti se acabara. Te lo dije en el verano y te lo digo ahora Ginny. No vamos a estar juntos.- dijo Harry enfadado.

Sabía que Ginny no lo quería de verdad, lo quería solo por su fama, para ser el centro de atención. Muchas veces mientras salían juntos la había pillando coqueteando con otros chicos y también se había comportado como una diva cada vez que el _profeta_ los fotografiaba y muchas veces hizo declaraciones a espaldas de él. Se había cansado de ese amor absurdo y por ello, el verano anterior la había dejado, aunque le dijo que necesitaba tiempo por lo de Voldemort, pero él no quería saber nada de ella, ya que iba por los pasillos de Howarts como una viuda que había perdido a su marido.

La sala común se mantenía en un absoluto silencio mirando la escena de Harry y de Ginny.

-¿Acaso es por ella? Harry, es hija de mortifagos, no puedes fiarte de ella solo por su cara bonita y porque se te haya restregado como una gata en celo.

**PLAS**

Ese sonido se sintió por toda la habitación. Ginny tenía la cara hacia un lado mientras una Hermione Granger la miraba altivamente. Ginny giró la cara y se tocó la mejilla que Hermione la había abofeteado.

-No vuelvas a decirme esas cosas Ginebra Weasley porque yo nunca te he faltado al respeto. Si tienes problemas con Harry Potter, soluciónalo como una persona adulta, pero a mí no me metas en tus discusiones absurdas de niña pequeña.

Dicho esto, Hermione salió de la sala común junto con Neru, mientras la sala común se llenaba de cuchicheos y especulaciones.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero lo nuestro no va a ser lo que era. Te puedo ofrecer mi amistad, pero mi amor ya no lo podrás tener y no metas a Hermione en esto, ya que ella es una buena persona, y mis sentimientos hacia ella, son solo míos y de nadie más.- dijo Harry a Ginny mientras ésta la veía con los ojos llenos de furia.

Harry se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, hacía mucho tiempo que quería dejar las cosas claras con Ginny, y ahora que lo había hecho se sentía más liviano y ligero. Empezó a vestirse para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

-0-

Hermione paseaba por los pasillos de Howarts, cuando una mano la agarró con fuerza y la metió en una clase desierta.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?.- dijo Hermione con voz aburrida, mientras sentía como el muchacho la veía con furia.

-Eres una zorra.- dijo Malfoy mientras le pegaba una bofetada a Hermione que la pilló por improviso haciendo que le sangrara el labio.- Te has besado con Potter, con el maldito Potter.

Hermione consiguió separase de él y le devolvió la bofetada.

-Nunca más vuelvas a acércate a mí o a volver a golpearme, mi vida es mía y hago lo quiero, ¿lo entiendes?

-Tú no eres libre Hermione Granger, tú eres de mi Lord, de mi Señor.- dijo Draco Malfoy mientras cogía con su lengua la sangre que le caía a Hermione por la comisura de sus labios.

-No puedes hacer nada Malfoy, nada, conseguiré quitarme estas cadenas y en ese momento tiembla por tu vida porque serás el primero en caer.- dijo Hermione mientras salía del aula corriendo.

Hermione en su carrera se dirigió al lago y suspiró quedamente, necesitaba relajarse, así que se tumbó en el césped verde viendo las nubes pasar, esas nubes grises y grandes.

-Has visto muchas cosas, y no temes la muerte pero algunas veces las deseas, ¿no es cierto? Eso les pasa a las personas que han visto lo que has visto, ¿no es cierto? Como las flores, vamos muriendo, reconocer la vida en cada sorbo de aire, en cada taza de té, en cada muerte que causamos, ese es el camino que sigues.- dijo una voz a su lado.

Hermione se incorporó y miro a la dueña de la voz que le había dicho esas palabras tan acertadas.

-Son preciosas las nubes, ¿no es cierto? Por cierto soy Luna.- le dijo la chica rubia, mientras se tumbaba a su lado.- Cuando te encuentres con la muerte, no huyas y bésala.

Hermione se tumbó a su lado mientras pensaba en las palabras tan sabias que le había dicho esa chica rubia con la mirada inocente.

-0-

Lejos de ellas, en el castillo, una enfurecida Ginny Weasley caminaba con furia por los pasillos, de su varita salían chispas doradas y todo el mundo se apartaba de su lado. La humillación que había sentido superaba con creces todas las otras veces. Harry era suyo, era su pase para salir de la vida de pobre que tenía, Harry tenía que ser de ella. Esa Hermione Granger tenía que desaparecer.

-Te odio Hermione Granger, te odio, ojala desaparezcas.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso.- dijo una voz a su lado.

-No me fio de las serpientes escurridizas como tú, además he visto como la miras, tu también la deseas.- dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Draco Malfoy.

-Ella ya tiene dueño, yo podría ayudarte si tu me ayudas a mí, si me ayudas, Hermione Granger desaparecerá de tu vida para siempre y tendrás a Harry Potter en tu mano otra vez, ¿Qué me dices?.- dijo Draco Malfoy mientras le susurraba esas cosas en su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-¿Harás que desaparezca de Howarts?

-Si, pero solo puedo hacerlo con tu ayuda, ¿Qué me respondes?

-Acepto.- dijo Ginny y con esas palabras, no solo condenó su vida sino de la de todos.

Draco Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y la besó, la beso con furia sellando un pacto que pronto empezaría a funcionar.

_**-0-**_

_**¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué os ha aparecido? **_

_**Espero vuestros reviews**_

_****Lynx****_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. , yo solo cojo sus personajes para hacer volar mi imaginación.**_

**-0-**

**6.- Traiciones que dejan cicatrices.**

Blanca, así amanecía la mañana de ese primer día del mes de Diciembre. Blanca. Por la nieve que cubría todo con su inmenso manto. Ese día era el primer día para visitar la ciudad de Hosmeade.

Hermione se levantó ese día con alegría, desde el día de su cumpleaños, Voldemort no había vuelto a molestarla ni a verlo en sueños, eso sucedía muy pocas veces porque él siempre quería estar cerca de ella, asechándola para darle entender que ella no podía escapar, ya que ella era suya.

Después de asearse y ponerse ropa abrigada para visitar la ciudad, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón de la sala común para esperar a Harry. _Harry_. Desde el día que compartieron calor, se habían hecho muy amigos, casi inseparables: iban a las clases juntos, comían juntos, estudiaban juntos y se divertían juntos. A los ojos de toda la escuela, ellos dos eran novios, ya que siempre iban de la mano y muchas veces se besaban por los rincones. Pero no eran novios, simplemente eran dos personas solitarias que necesitaban el cariño y la compresión de otra persona con sus mismos sentimientos y pensamientos y ellos dos se complementaban. Sabían lo que era la soledad desde niños, el no sentirse queridos, el que los observaran con miedo o con adoración y el ser perseguidos por el mismo mago tenebroso. Con Hermione, Harry podía ser el mismo, podía decirle que sentía miedo de no estar a la altura de la profecía y sobre todo tenía la comprensión de Hermione, ella le calmaba y la ayudaba a combatir esa sensación de desazón que muchas veces lo cubría.

No muchos veían esta relación con buenos ojos, ya que Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry, había dejado de hablarle en cuanto se enteró de que estaba empezando la relación con Hermione, le había gritado que era un estúpido por dejar a su encantadora hermana por una hija de mortifagos. Harry en ese momento se hartó de todo eso, y le dijo muy seriamente a Ron que su vida era suya y que al igual que él no se metía en sus relaciones con las chicas que él no hiciera lo mismo, que el que fueran amigos no significaba que él tuviera que darle explicaciones sobre lo que hacía y con quien lo hacía. Cuando Harry explotó diciéndole eso a Ron, éste se había puesto rojo de la furia y se marchó de la sala común dando un portazo, comportándose como un niño pequeño.

Harry decidió que Ron tenía que madurar, ya estaba harto de los ataques de celos de Ron y que le recriminara por todo, estaba decidido a hacer su vida y en esa vida quería que estuviera Hermione.

Harry bajó de la escalera que llevaba a los cuartos de los chicos y vio a Hermione esperándole sentada en el sofá y se quedó maravillado por el candor de la belleza de Hermione. Fue hasta donde estaba ella y sin decir una palabra la cogió de la cintura y la besó con ímpetu. Hermione correspondió ese beso con ansias y sus lenguas danzaron juntas mientras las manos de Harry se quedaban en la cintura de Hermione y los brazos de ésta acariciaban la espalda ancha de Harry. Después de ese beso, los dos se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos, se cogieron de la mano y se marcharon juntos al Gran Comedor para poder desayunar antes de irse al pueblo de Hosmeade.

**-0-**

— Lo haremos esta tarde, a las 16:00 horas, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, mantente lejos y no tendrás problemas, pronto Granger dejará de ser un problema para ti y Harry Potter será tuyo para siempre.

— ¿Seguro que Harry no saldrá herido? — pregunto Ginny Weasley mirando a Draco Malfoy el cual estaba en frente de ella.

—Tranquila, hoy nuestro objetivo es Granger, asi que, dame lo que necesito.

Despues de que Draco le dijera eso, Ginny cogió un mechon de su pelo y con un movimiento de varita se lo entregó a Draco. Malfoy los cogió rápidamente y se los guardó en su capa y caminó hasta la salida sin dirigirle una mirada a Ginny.

"_Pronto seras solo mio Harry Potter"_

**-0-**

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana cuando Harry y Hermione salieron juntos del Gran Comedor para dirigirse al pueblo mientras Nerú se deslizaba detrás de ellos sin dejarse notar por los demás estudiantes. Filch les echó una mirada de asco que solo le dedicaba a los alumnos y los dejó salir del colegio no sin antes advertirles que no compraran ningún artículo de la lista que había en su despacho.

Harry y Hermione caminaban juntos de la mano paseando por ese hermoso pueblo, los dos iban con una sonrisa en su rostro sin poder esconder esa felicidad que ellos dos sentían al sentirse tan cerca de la felicidad y de la paz interior. Fueron visitando una por una todas las tiendas del pueblo ya que Hermione nunca lo había visto y todo era nuevo para ella, mientras Harry se alegraba de enseñarle todo ya que la cara de felicidad que ponía ella al enseñarle las tiendas le bastaba para sonreír.

Una vez caminado por todo el pueblo se fueron a "Las Tres Escobas" donde pidieron un té rojo con extrañeza de Madame Rosberta que estaba acostumbrada a que los alumnos de Hogwarts siempre pidieran cerveza de mantequilla. Harry y Hermione estaban tranquilamente tomando su té cuando apareció Ginny junto con Ron, éste último les lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras que para sorpresa de ambos, Ginny les sonrió con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra. Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros al ver la actitud tan infantil de Ron e hicieron caso omiso a la sonrisa de Ginny.

―Harry soy muy feliz estando así contigo, con días como estos me olvido de lo triste de mi pasado y de odiosa condena. — dijo Hermione mientras dejaba la taza en su plato correspondiente.

―Nunca me has dicho lo de la condena, Hermione, somos amigos, cuéntame, ¿por qué te quiere Voldemort? ¿Tiene que ver con tus padres?

―En cierto modo sí, todo es culpa de ellos, todo. — dio Hermione con un deje de furia en su voz.

―Nunca he sabido del por qué de tus padres de unirse a Voldemort, siempre pensé que por no ser sangres limpias no tendrían cabido. — dijo Harry con curiosidad mientras cogía la mano de Hermione en un gesto de cariño y confianza.

―Voldemort siempre quiere lo mejor para él, en realidad no le importa la sangre de sus seguidores siempre y cuando ellos tengan el mismo sentimiento de odio hacia los muggles y mis padres odiaban a los muggles, ellos se creían especiales, diferentes, aunque todo es mucho más complicado. — dijo Hermione con tristeza mientras sus ojos se perdían en los recuerdos.

******Recuerdos*****

Robert Granger era una chico desgarbado de 11 años que vivía en el este de Londres, aunque era pequeño era muy inteligente y muy despierto para su edad y sobre todo su corazón guardaba un odio nada normal para un chico de su edad. _Odio. _Odiaba a sus padres y su hermano, sus padres eran dos alcohólicas y drogadictos que no servían para nada, al igual que su hermano mayor. Él no sabía cómo había podido nacer ya que su madre no había dejado de consumir drogas durante su embarazo. Desde muy pequeño sentía vergüenza hacia ellos, no los soportaba, por eso su única meta era ser mejor que ellos y salir de ese agujero infernal.

Jean Polazzi era una chica tímida y asustadiza que vivía en el oeste de Londres, ella era la menor de 7 hermanas, su padre estaba en la cárcel por 5º vez por haber robado y su madre nunca estaba en casa, siempre estaba con algún cliente, ya que su madre era prostituta, como que Jean odiaba. Todos en el pueblo sabían que su madre se acostaba con otros hombres por vicio mientras ella con solo apenas 11 años tenía que trabajar limpiando casas para por lo menos tener un poco de comida en la mesa. Sus hermanas pasaban de ella, y siempre la dejaban sola. Jean quería huir de allí, quería estar lejos. Odiaba a su familia, odiaba a sus vecinos, odiaba a todos.

Muy pronto esos deseos se hicieron realidad cuando la profesora McGonagall se presentó en las casas de los Granger y le explicó al pequeño que era un mago y que lo querían en Hogwarts, no tuvo titubeos, aceptó de inmediato y se fue con ella al calle Diagon sin mirar hacia atrás. Mientras en la casas de los Polazzi la profesora Siniestra le dijo a una pequeña Jean que había sido admitida en el colegio de Hogwarts, Jean corriendo dijo que si y se fue con ella.

Los dos chicos en el callejón miraban todo con una sana curiosidad. Estando en las tienda de Ollivander, los dos chicos se encontraron por primera vez y los dos se vieron reflejados en su mirada. Una fuerza invisible les hacia estar juntos.

―Soy Robert Granger

―Yo soy Jean Polazzi.

Al estrechar sus manos, una corriente eléctrica los traspasó y ambos sonrieron. Sabían que ese el principio de una bonita amistad.

Los días pasaron hasta el día 1 de Septiembre donde dos pequeños se encontraron por casualidad al cruzar el muro que separaba el mundo muggle del mundo mágico, sin mediar palabra y con una sonrisa en los labios los dos buscaron juntos un compartimento y allí empezaron a conocerse. Los dos se sentían en conexión, se sentían identificados y por una vez en la vida, se sentían comprendidos.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, los dos esperaron juntos a que los llamara el Sombrero Seleccionador y la sorpresa se la llevaron todos cuando Robert Granger fue seleccionado para Slytherin, todos en el Gran Comedor se quedaron callados porque era el primer no sangre limpia en entrar en esa casa. Jean Polazzi a su vez fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw.

Los primeros días fue un verdadero martirio para ambos, aunque más para Robert, en donde los chicos de su casa lo trataban mal y con desprecio ya que le llamaban _sangre sucia, _su única amiga y compañera era Jean, ya que ésta siempre estaba con él. Pronto en ellos nació una conexión especial en donde ahora eran ellos los que echaban atrás a los demás, solo querían estar ellos dos.

Así pasaron los años en donde todos se daban en cuenta que Jean y Robert se comportaban como una sola cosa, los dos se movían en sincronía y despreciaban a los demás. La inteligencia de ambos no tenían límites, eran los más inteligentes del colegio, los dos eran prefectos y los dos en un 7º año se vengaron de aquellos estudiantes que les hicieron daño.

El día 14 de Febrero Robert entró en su sala común ya que desde que era Premio Anual junto con Jean no se acercaba por allí, pero ese día efectuaría su venganza. Los demás compañeros le vieron con asco y con envidia pero él no se quedó atrás y empezó a atacarles con un sinfín de hechizos, pronto él se vio rodeado pero no por ello vaciló sino que sacó su artillería pesada y empezó con las maldiciones. Al primero que atacó fue a Lucius Malfoy el cual lo dejo inconsciente mientras hilos de sangre surcaban su rostro; el segundo al atacar fue a Dolohov, el cual lo dejo petrificado mientras sangraba por diversas partes del cuerpo y la tercera en atacar fue a Bellatrix a la cual le mandó un cruciatus intenso que la dejo tirada en el suelo. Se vengó de cada uno de ellos mientras los demás alumnos se fueron a esconder a sus habitaciones para que la ira de Robert no los alcanzara.

― Esto es para que os sirva de lección, vosotros que os jactáis de ser sangre limpia pero estáis podridos por dentro, yo os he vencido, esta es mi venganza, y ya sabéis, no volváis a meteros en mi camino. ― dijo Robert mirando con desprecio a los cuerpos heridos de aquellos que una vez le humillaros cuando era un crio.

Jean le esperaba fuera su sala común, le sonrió mientras éste le besaba con ternura y juntos de la mano se fueron a la fiesta que había en el Gran Comedor.

Desde ese día los futuros mortífagos los miraban con recelo, mientras que un poderoso Voldemort estaba intrigado hacia ellos y pensaba en cómo hacer que ese dúo se uniera a ellos.

El día que salieron de Hogwarts tanto Jean como Robert partieron juntos hacia uno nuevo hogar, gracias a sus altas calificaciones los dos estaban en el Departamento de Misterios siendo inefables, una profesión que les llenaba intelectualmente.

Un día la pareja estaba paseando por el callejón Diagon cuando una emboscada les salió de la nada, los dos pronto se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero los mortífagos no les atacaban. De pronto una figura alta con una gran capa negra salió a la vista, el cual era Voldemort que les sonreía con malicia.

― El matrimonio Granger, que placer de conoceros al fin, creo que tengo algo que os pertenece. ―dijo Voldemort cogiendo a ambos de los brazos y desapareciendo en una antigua mansión.

El matrimonio Granger se miró a los ojos pero no dio signos de debilidad ante la incipiente oscuridad, de pronto, un fogonazo de luz apareció y en la sala estaban los padres de ambos atados y con una mueca de horror.

― Si nos queréis que ellos sufran, uniros a mí. ― dijo Voldemort

― Por mí puedes matarlos, son solo escoria. ―dijo Robert con asco escupiendo en el suelo.

― Ellos no son nada para mí, haga lo que le parezca. ― dijo Jean con simpleza.

Voldemort se quedó asombrado y les mandó un crucio para ver la reacción del matrimonio. Éstos se quedaron impasibles mirando como sus padres sufrían, pero no les importaban, ya que ellos hicieron de su vida un infierno. Voldemort dejó de maldecirles y sonriendo dijo:

― Tenéis muy buenas aptitudes, sois los mejores de vuestra generación, os gusta el poder, os gusta ser alabados, os gusta ser los mejores y yo puedo dároslo. Uníos a mí y yo os recompensaré por cada trabajo bien hecho con poder, con riquezas, con lo que queráis.

El matrimonio Granger escuchó bien sus palabras, los dos eran ambiciosos, los dos eran poderosos, los dos querían más.

― Trato hecho. ― dijeron los dos a la vez levantándose el brazo izquierdo.

Así es como el matrimonio Granger se convirtió en la mano derecha de Voldemort, sembraban el temor, cuidando muy bien su doble vida, nadie desconfiaba de ellos. Ellos eran los mejores, y Voldemort cada vez más le enseñaba nuevos hechizos y éstos de hacían cada vez más poderosos. Riéndose de los demás mortífagos mientras que ellos eran alabados por su Señor

******Fin Recuerdo*****

― ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de tus padres Hermione? ― preguntó Harry después de escuchar la historia.

― Me dejaron un pensadero, creían que así yo les comprendería y me uniría a la causa, pero estaban equivocados, eso solo me asqueó más, no fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para dejar el pasado atrás. ― dijo Hermione con un deje de amargura en su voz.

De pronto se escuchó un gran estallido en la calle y Harry y Hermione se levantaron con rapidez para ver que pasaba y lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos: una gran cantidad de mortífagos estaban haciendo estragos en la cuidad.

Salieron corriendo del local y con varita en mano intentaron proteger a los alumnos más pequeños y llevarlos corriendo a Hogwarts.

Los mortífagos atacaban sin piedad ya fueran niños o adultos pero pronto vinieron los profesores y éstos empezaron a atacar para defender a los alumnos.

Hermione estaba todavía en el pueblo viendo a ver si quedaba algún niño pequeño con Harry a su lado y en una de las esquinas encontraron a Ginny tirada en el suelo. Corriendo y tirando hechizos llegaron a donde estaba ella, le dieron un par de sacudidas y Ginny despertó. Hermione le ayudó a ponerse de pie, cuando ésta empujó a Harry y cogió fuertemente a Hermione. De pronto Un mortífago apareció por detrás y Ginny empujó a Hermione hacia él mientras Ginny peleaba con un Harry Potter muy sorprendido. Hermione forcejeaba con el mortífago pero éste era muy fuerte y Hermione apenas se podía mover, hasta que la marca tenebrosa surcó el cielo y Ginny dejó de ser Ginny para dar paso a un mortífago.

― ¿Has visto lo que puede hacer una simple poción Potter? ―dijo el mortífago mientras peleaba con Harry.

― Es hora de irnos pequeña, el amor nos está esperando― dijo el mortífago que tenía a Hermione.

Hermione empezó a forcejear, a intentar escapar pero no pudo, lo último que alcanzó a ver es como Harry dejaba inconsciente al mortífago con el que peleaba en un descuido y como los ojos verdes de Harry se llenaban de impotencia en ver como Hermione desaparecía.

**-0-**

**Bueno pues aquí otro capítulo, disculpad por todo este tiempo sin actualizar pero ya me estoy poniendo al día, espero que os guste.**

*****Princes Lynx*****


End file.
